GV-104 Razorback
The GV-104 Razorback is an armored car in Just Cause 2. Appearance It's an armored car armed with an auto-cannon. If the player reaches the top upgrade level on the Black Market a pair of Machine guns is added. There are 4 versions that are available in different colors. The military version features the standard military liveries, while the Agency version only comes in black. There's a special version without a turret, and versions with varying degrees of armor. The turretless version also lacks a lot of the body under where the turret would be. Performance It's relatively slow, but can sustain a significant amount of damage. The mounted auto-cannon can destroy almost any vehicle in a single hit, though some, like larger trucks and other Razorbacks, may take two or three. While the gun has limited vertical range, low-flying military UH-10 Chippewas can be also downed with a single shot. The gun's full vertical range is around 40 degrees, with the depression being roughly 20, so it's ideal for taking out targets at medium ranges (How much is that?). It's worth noting that when high Heat levels are attained, the Panau Military may send Chippewas armed with rockets, which can deal devastating damage to the Razorback. Versions and locations Upgrading the Agency one at the Black Market upgrades them all, if they start out first without the coaxial Machine guns. Most of the turretless ones are at Airports, so it's believed to be used as an airport tug. However, they can be found at military bases as well. Trivia *It takes the role of a tank in Just Cause 2. It's not common to see tanks in open world games because of how difficult the tracks are to program. See also: Scando Track Loader Extreme. *It's the successor to the Harland DTWV-2 Scout from Just Cause and the predecessor to the Urga Bkolos 2100 in Just Cause 3. *The beta version that was shown in an early trailer had a smaller turret with externally mounted miniguns. See also: Cut game content from Just Cause 2. *Even though the coaxial machine guns are called those, they make the sound of Miniguns. *The other land vehicle in this game starting with "G" is the Garret Traver-Z. *The weaponless versions takes the place of the AVIA from Just Cause. *A Razorback is an American colloquialism (nickname) for the term "feral pig", but this vehicle has nothing to do with one. *The GV-104 is similarly named and shares many design features with the "Razorback" armoured transport from Warhammer 40,000. Both are small armored vehicles, both have an angular design and both feature large-caliber rear-mounted turrets. Gallery GV-104 Razorback.png|Agency version. GV-104 Razorback (No Turret).png|A Razorback with no turret. GV-104 Razorback (beta version).jpg|The beta version of the Razorback, shown in the longer gameplay trailer, had a smaller turret with Miniguns mounted on the sides. GV-104 Razorback winter camouflage.JPG|A winter camouflaged GV-104 Razorback. Head of State tanks.jpg|The two in Head of State brought to the Roaches' associates' mansion. GV-104 Razorback crashed by bad AI.jpg|An elite futilely trying to drive one up a slope. Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in Panau